Crazy Times
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: More mutants have been popping up lately.. Is it due to the mutagen, or is someone else pulling the strings? Why and how are most of the mutants humanoid? How come many of them are malevolent, while others aren't? What is going on? ...And will the turtles begin falling for some of these humanoid mutants? Contains OCs. Romaction. Any world works but I have a 2012 TMNT mindset.
1. Chapter 1

The song is "Crazy Times" by Jars of Clay (a great band, look them up)! I don't own the song or Tmnt.

* * *

"I'm going out. I-I can't sleep." I picked my bag up and slid it on my shoulder.

My mom smiled at me from the couch, "We understand sweetie, go on ahead. Make sure you get the gloves. Be back by morning so you can sleep some."

"Y-Yes ma'am," I smiled at her, pulling the black gloves on over my clawed fingers. Two of the fingers were stuffed so it seemed like I had all five. I put on my favorite blue knit beanie hat and went outside.

We'd moved to the city not long after my incident. I didn't mind too much, I'd had enough countryside anyways.

I'm nocturnal, and therefore I don't go to school anymore. I spend a lot of my time reading or watching documentaries to make up for the education I've been missing out on.

But sometimes I just have to get out of that stuffy apartment.

I looked around, dark brown curls bouncing and brushing over the top of my shoulders. I walked down the sidewalk, fidgeting slightly. I felt like doing something, but I didn't know what. I turned my iPod on, letting it play aloud, and turned the volume down so it wouldn't bother anyone. But, ask looked around, there was hardly many people around. At least, compared to the day time.

I smiled, the restlessness fading as I felt at peace with myself. I loved music, especially jars of clay.

"You're cold that way, and that's why you say the things that you say," my soprano voice flowed smoothly, and somewhat eerily, into the quiet the night held.

"You can't attract, the things that you lack... You're trying in vain," I lost myself in the song, grinning.

"It seems, its always the crazy times. You'll find, you wake up and realize. It takes, more than your saline eyes... To make things right..."

"What a pretty voice."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and spun around to face an older kid. I, surprisingly, hadn't heard him and gave a small smile. His smirk nerved me, and I began walking back when I realized he was walking towards me, smile disappearing. The wicked tattoo on the side of his face didn't help to lessen my nerves.

"U-Uhm, Hello... Wh-what're you doing?" I bumped into someone behind me and heard a snicker, I spun away, looking at the tall, blond man I'd bumped into. He grabbed my wrist, jerking me forward and wrapping a strong arm around me, "We just want to play some... You _are_ on our territory after all."

My instinct's we're starting to go off commanding me to run, or curl up, or do something to get out of this situation, "N-No thank you... Uhm... T-territory?" Had I crossed onto someone's property or something?

The tattooed fella grinned and turned his head to show clearly the tattoo. A purple dragon.

I was on gang territory.

I struggled against the blond holding me now, "Let m-me go! I-I'm sorry, I didn't kn-know!"

"Aww, no need to be so scared. In fact, I think you'll enjoy what we have in mind for you... Right, Alvin?"

I squirmed, and Alvin held me tighter, "Of course, Nicholas."

I didn't understand what they were talking about but it didn't sound good. My heart beat fast with fear and panic. My mind ran. I had nothing to fight with, and if I did then I wouldn't even know how to fight. What do people do in movies when stuff like this happens?

Scream. I sucked in a large breath, planning to scream til my lungs popped.

Nicholas stepped forward, pulling out a pocket knife and flicking it open. He had the blade under my neck, "No screaming or you'll regret it..."

* * *

A short but interesting beginning I think. The turtles enter in the next chapter. Please review! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I haven't written in a while so please excuse the shortness of it, I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing. Enjoy.

* * *

The next part was such a blur, later I had to sit and think about how it all happened. They were just flashes of green, too fast for my eyes to follow. One of them wearing blue somehow disarmed Nicholas and left him laying flat on his back, groaning in pain while he held him down with a foot on his chest.

Alvin was sputtering in confusion behind me, wondering what was happening, and he was suddenly pulled away from me with a yelp.

I was so confused and still scared, I did the only thing I could think to. I rolled up into a ball, wincing slightly when I hit the ground.

I squeezed my eyes tight, shaking with nervousness. What was going on? Who were these new people? What were their intentions?

I would just wait until it was quiet and then I was going to go back home and stay home. Even if home was boring, it was safe.

The sounds of the fighting quickly dulled down and ended. I was considering unrolling when I heard the voices.

"Dude, what happened to her?"

"I-I don't know... I've never seen a human do that..."

"Dude, we could play ball with her!" I felt someone pick me up, and curled in on myself tighter.

"Ow! Raph!"

"We're not going to play ball with it! Put it down!"

I felt someone else take me into their hands, and turn me over some, looking me over, "It's almost like an armadillo. I've read about them but never really seen one... How interesting," the voice muttered.

What I found interesting is how I only felt three, big fingers on these people.

I was passed to another set of hands, "So, Donnie, she's inside or something? Like a shell?"

"No, armadillos are mammals. It'd be more like an armor."

"You think she can hear us?"

"I don't know, Leo... Probably."

"Hey, there's a gap here..."

"That's where the tail would be."

I felt a gentle tugging near my head and hissed slightly in pain.

"Don't! You could hurt her! Just... Set her down. She's just scared.."

I felt Leo, the person holding me, shift me some and say softly, "You don't have to be scared..."

I hesitated. They didn't seem like bad people... And they'd kinda saved me from the other men...

Slowly, reluctantly, I uncurled, and stretched out my short legs until I looked like a small human girl again, laying across Leo's arms. I looked at him from behind long bangs with curious eyes.

My first thought was green. His skin was dark green, almost like a blade of grass. I tilted my head and poked a yellowish spot on his face.

My second thought was blue. Blue mask, and deep ocean blue eyes. I smiled some. One of my second favorite colors - I had a lot of favorite colors tied for second place. My first favorite was black.

A snicker from behind me, "How long you guna stare at each other?"

I looked away from Leo to the one in red, who'd spoken, and gave a shy smile, "S-Sorry..." I looked the green things over and tilted my head, "...Are you turtles or f-frogs?"

The red one had a eye twitch, I noticed, and frowned at me. The orange one grinned, "We're turtles! See the shells?" He turned some to show me his shell.

Giant talking, humanlike turtles... I smiled, "Interesting."

Leo set me down, "Uhm, yeah. I mean, yeah, we're turtles. That's Michelangelo, the fussy one is Raphael, the one in purple is Donatello, and I'm Leonardo."

"Fussy?!" I moved back a little when Raphael got angry, not liking the tension.

I quickly cut in, "I'm Delilah B-Brown. It's... n-nice to m-meet you all…"

Leonardo smiled at me, "You really don't have to be scared of us."

I looked down, "I-I'm n-not… I-I have a s-stutter. I've had it... a l-long time…" I figdeted, feeling awkward. I probably seem so weird to them. First, some gang guys are messing with me. Then I rolled up right in front of them. Now, the addition of my stutter, I probably seem really odd.

So I was surprised when Donatello grinned at me and said, "It's alright." I looked up at him. I was used to being short but he must've actually been pretty tall. His smile was relaxing and I smiled some back.

I jumped with Nicholas groaned, and looked at him. He seemed to be regaining his head. I'd completely forgotten about him.

Leo's voice was stern, almost commanding, "We should go."

When the others nodded I felt a pang of disappointment, "B-But, I'm just meeting you… I-I have… q-questions…" I looked down insecurely.

"Then you can come with us if you'd like."

"What?! She can't come with us, she's a human. Splinter doesn't like many people coming to the lair." I looked at Raphael, and back to Leonardo when he replied.

"April and Casey do. Besides she's not totally human…"

I shifted awkwardly beside Donatello, holding my arm and looking down. The two continued to argue some, and I looked at him, "Is… Is n-not.. n-not being human b-bad?"

Mikey and him looked at me, and he smiled, "I don't think it's bad to be inhuman. It's harder, because we're different, but I think it kinda makes us… special."

"Us b-being you guys… o-or me t-too?"

Donnie said, "You too."

We smiled at each other a moment and then I tilted my head, staring at him curiously. When he questioned, 'what,' I replied, "Are your eyes brown or red?"

"Uhm…"

"Hey," we looked over to Leonardo, who was grinning, and a growling Raphael. Guess Leo won the argument, "Let's go."

I hesitated, then nodded, "Okay, but I have to be home by morning."

He nodded and moved to the middle of the street, opening a manhole.

They all jumped down into the smelly sewer. I hesitated.

I didn't know these boys at all. Was it really smart to be entering into the sewers alone with them?

Probably not.

I smiled and hopped into the sewers.

* * *

Ill be willing to add a couple mutated OCs in the story, just post the info and description in a review. Also, please give me an idea of their personality. I'll definitely be needing some mutated OCs as antagonists.

Also, who do you think Delilah should be paired with? Leonardo or Donatello? Please review and stay tuned for more chapters!


End file.
